Pasión ¡Adiós!
by Alexs R
Summary: ¿Y ahora que será de mí? KagomexInuyasha


**Pasión (¡Adiós!)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Música recomendada: Cualquiera que seanostálgica, o las siguientes:  
**Yuri**: Maldita Primavera.  
**Dulce**: Déjame volver contigo.  
**Valeria Lynch**: Yo sin él.  
**Lila Deneken**: Por cobardía.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Era una fría noche de víspera de Navidad-al menos para mí-, la ciudad está alumbrada por millares de luces de diversos colores, blancas, amarillas, verdes, rojas o azules, hasta violáceas. El típico espíritu navideño reina en los corazones de la población, se puede ver como algunos adultos seguían comprando regalos para colocarlos debajo de los árboles, para decirles luego a sus hijos que Santa Claus había venido en la madrugada a ponerlos allí por sus acciones buenas ¡Vaya farsa! La nieve caía suavemente sobre todo el país. Muchas familias se habían ido a acostar después de su cena de noche buena, una de esas familias era la mía.

Era medianoche, la luz de la Luna llena se colaba por la ventana de mi alcoba. Mis manos están metidas en mi cálida almohada, mi cuerpo está oculto tras una gruesa sábana que evita que el frío penetre hasta mis huesos. El frío no es excesivo, pero aún así me refugió en esta sábana porque no quiero que nadie me vea. Quiero llorar en silencio, quiero sufrir en soledad.

Han pasado ya casi 6 meses desde que ocurrió aquel desastroso accidente¿Te acuerdas? Caímos en una trampa de aquel demonio, Naraku, como olvidarlo ¡Maldito infeliz! Nos causó tanto daño a nuestros amigos, a nosotros. Tuve tanto miedo, pensé que no volveríamos a ver la luz, y cuando me pediste el fragmento para poder rasgar el estómago de aquel demonio que parecía estar muerto, pensé que todo estaría bien, y al verte, creí morir, al ver como poco a poco tu verdadero ser se destruía y surgía alguien -o algo- realmente maligno y poderoso. Diáfanas gotas se deslizan por mis mejillas, cierro fuertemente mis ojos para luego abrirlos y poder seguir fastidiando a mi memoria. Recuerdo que corrí hacia ti sin importarme nada, te abracé como en mis sueños, me aferré a ti. Salimos de aquella trampa, me acuerdo de tu rostro, tus ojos cual ámbar mostraban tristeza al ver las heridas que el ácido me había causado, tus hermosos y largos cabellos plateados bailaban al son del viento en aquel crepúsculo, uno de nuestros últimos atardeceres juntos; me apoyé en ti, tus brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome cada vez más a tu pecho ¡Oh Inuyasha, y allí, contigo, contemplé los últimos rayos de sol, en aquella rama del árbol donde siempre conversábamos.

Mi reloj marca la 1 de la madrugada, es tarde, aunque no quiera, debo dormir. Cierro mis ojos y, ahora es mi memoria la que me fastidia, sigo rememorando. Sueño un bosque frondoso y oculto, la gama de verdes es increíble y es posible verla en la oscura noche, estoy en medio de él, inmóvil, aterrada, y veo una sombra pasando a gran velocidad entre los árboles, la sigo, estoy feliz -¿Por qué?-, sigo corriendo tras de aquel espectro de la noche; a cierta distancia se distingue un claro y en medio de él un enorme árbol, hay alguien allí -¿Quién será?-, sigo corriendo, y de pronto paro en seco.

- "Inu… Yasha."

Son las palabras que se escapan de mis labios, y allí estás, mi ángel de cabellos plateados -¡Qué ironía!-, con ella, la sacerdotisa más poderosa, la de ojos de avellana, Kikyo. Allí estás tú, abrazándola, acariciando sus negruzcos cabellos, mirando su cara tan blanca cual nieve -¿Por qué me haces esto?-, la besas tiernamente, la llevas a tu pecho sin soltarla un solo instante.

- "Me iré… contigo."

Siento como mi corazón se va deteniendo poco a poco, amargas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos como las gotas que caen en las tormentas de primavera, mis rodillas flaquean, mis hombros se vuelven pesados, y entonces, me ves. Te acercas a mí con una expresión tierna en tu rostro.

- "No te acerques más, por favor."

Suplico, pero como siempre, te importa un comino lo que te haya pedido y me abrazas, ahora eres tú el que se aferra a mí, eres tú el que me abraza con ternura y con calidez, yo sólo trato de no llorar más, no quiero que me veas así, pero tus cálidos brazos recorren mi espalda, tus labios rozan mi mejilla y mi cuello, sigo llorando, ahora ya nada importa, lo único que quiero es abrazarte -¿Por qué, Inuyasha?

- "Te Amo."

Me dices. Pareces un disco rayado diciendo por todos lados aquellas especiales palabras, que sólo se dicen una vez, separas tu cara de mi hombro y me miras con esos cálidos ojos ambarinos que muestran un brillo de felicidad, y a la vez una profunda tristeza.

- "¿Por qué te vas?"

- "Porque es lo correcto."

- "Entonces, lo correcto es abandonarme…"

Me interrumpiste tomando en tus manos mi frágil rostro. Me besas, siento tus labios juntarse suavemente con los míos, esta escena parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, sólo que no tendrá un final feliz.

- "No lo sé. Pero sé que tú amarás a otro pronto y me olvidarás."

- "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

- "Sólo lo sé."

- "Inuyasha, yo no puedo soportar serenamente el futuro, ni el presente sin ti."

- "Sí podrás, tú no eres débil, te sobrepondrás a todo esto y seguirás con tu vida."

Vuelves a besarme y a abrazarme por última vez, y luego te vas de mi lado, dejándome en medio de la oscuridad, y te vas con ella, tu amor eterno, la abrazas, me diriges una última mirada, que va acompañada de una tierna sonrisa, y luego la abrazas, veo como se desaparecen los dos frente a mí, en tan solo unos segundos.

Despierto asustada, mi respiración está muy agitada, mis ojos llorosos, volví a soñar con aquel trágico día. Me levanto de mi cama y me paro frente a la ventana, la abro buscando un poco de aire fresco, el mismo entra congelado a mi cuarto, refrescando mi cansado rostro y agitando ligeramente mis lacios cabellos sin brillo.

Estabas equivocado. Dijiste que pronto me enamoraría de otro y no fue así, dijiste que me olvidaría de ti y aún sigo pensando en ti, sigo sintiendo algo por ti y no te puedo olvidar, no quiero hacerlo. ¡Vuelve, vuelve por favor. Ni siquiera me dijiste "Adiós…", aún cuando yo jamás lo hubiera aceptado, me hubiera gustado oírte decirlo.

No quiero dormir, porque sé que si lo hago volveré a soñar contigo, y nuestro trágico final se repetirá nuevamente. Me duele tanto tu partida, pero más me duele tu recuerdo. Te amé Inuyasha, te amo y te amaré por siempre.

Era primavera, habían pasado varios meses desde Navidad, Kagome no había superado completamente la ida de su amado Inuyasha, estaba un poco más delgada, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos que se ocultaba diariamente con ayuda del amigo de las mujeres, el maquillaje, su hermoso cabello suelto estaba siempre agarrado mediante algún gancho o cola, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos de avellana ya no mostraban aquella profundidad y aquella vivacidad, ahora sólo dejaban ver una mirada fría y llena de nostalgia. Ya no salía con sus amigas, sino que se refugiaba diariamente en sus estudios, ni siquiera Hojou había logrado sacarla de aquel ritmo catastrófico que solamente la llevaría a su propia destrucción. Sus amigas trataban de hablar con ella, pero ella se negaba, se negaba a admitir su dolor, prefería olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos y ser tan fría como el hielo.

Era viernes, las amigas de Kagome habían tratado de invitarla a ir a comer en Wackoo, el lugar donde siempre iban cuando querían hablar con Kagome acerca de su _novio_ celoso y posesivo, pero la misma se negó, ellas estaban a punto de rendirse, no sabían que hacer para ayudarla.

- "Buenos días jóvenes." – saludó el profesor de Matemática.

- "Buenos días." – respondieron cordialmente los jóvenes alumnos.

- "El día de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante." – dijo el profesor, mientras abría su carpeta de trabajo. – "Pase adelante."

- "Gracias. Buenos días." – dijo un joven de largos cabellos color ceniza, el cual vestía el mismo uniforme azul cobalto que todos sus demás compañeros usaban.

- "¡Oh, pero que apuesto es!" – gritaban entre sí, muchas compañeras de clase.

- "Oye Eri (1) ¿Qué opinas?" – le preguntó Yuka a la nombrada, en medio de susurros para que Kagome no las escuchara.

- "Oigan ¿no creen que se parece mucho al novio de Kagome? (2)" – preguntó la más inocente de las tres, Arimi.

Kagome reaccionó ante la pregunta de Arimi, poniendo su mirada en el chico nuevo que, aunque se pareciera un poco a su amado, se notaba que una gran tranquilidad lo rodeaba.

- "¡Pero que demonios dices Arimi!" – dijo Eri, mientras Yuka le tapaba la boca a la inocente joven.

- "Su nombre es Umenokouji, Umenokouji Inuyasha" – dijo el profesor de matemáticas, el cual era un hombre alto, delgado y con lentes.

- "Inu… Yasha" – susurró Kagome, mientras inconcientemente sus manos empezaron a temblar, haciendo que Kagome rápidamente las ocultara debajo de su pupitre.

- "Tu puesto será al lado de Higurashi." - continuó el señor Fujimori, el profesor de matemáticas, mientras señalaba el puesto.

El joven delargos y lacios cabelloscolor cenizacaminaba en dirección al puesto de Kagome paulatinamente, sus ojos eran de una especie de color miel, era esbelto, y ahora que lo veía mejor, si se parecía bastante al que había robado su dulce corazón.

La mañana pasó tranquila, Kagome en ningún momento perdió de vista lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera una mirada le dirigía a su nuevo compañero, pero sus demás compañerasno actuaban igual que ella. Era la clase de inglés, una de las clases en las que Kagome le iba bien, parecía fascinarle el idioma extranjero, tal vez estudiaría telecomunicaciones, o quizás sería embajadora, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía.

- "Mr. Umenokouji ¿Did you have responsibilities at home when you were a child?" – preguntó la nueva profesora de inglés del Colegio.

- "Disculpe, pero ¿Qué dijo?" – respondió el muy popular joven, haciendo que sus demás compañeros se rieran ligeramente de él, parecía el típico chico amable e inocente, no podía ser la reencarnación de...

- "Te está preguntando que ¿si tenías responsabilidades en tu casa cuando eras un niño?" – dijo Kagome al joven de ojos miel.

- "¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto. Yes, I had." – respondió el joven de lacios cabellos, haciendo que la profesora siguiera con su clase escribiendo en el tablero miles de reglas.

- "Oye Higurashi." – dijo el joven mirando a la aludida.

- "Puedes decirme Kagome" – contestó la de ojos avellana con una tierna sonrisa, algo que después de tanto tiempo no se veía.

- "Esta bien. Kagome ¿tienes una goma de borrar que me puedas prestar?"

- "Sí, espera." – contestó la dulce joven, mientras buscaba en su maletín. – "Aquí tienes, Umenokouji." – continuó, mientras le extendía la mano para darle el borrador.

- "Gracias." – contestó, mientras una cariñosa y cálida sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. – "Puedes decirme Inuyasha." – le dijo, mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su nueva compañera, haciendo que la misma se sonrojara.

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------**

(1) Recuerden que, Eri es la amiga de Kagome de cabello negro, casi siempre tiene una especie de cinta en el cabello, Yuka es la de cabello castaño y Arimi es la que tiene el cabello negro, pero algo ondulado.

(2) Pues, según recuerdo, me parece que las amigas de Kagome conocieron a Inuyasha durante el festival que se realizó en la escuela.

**Comentario del Autor:**

**¡Hola! **Ojalá haya sido de su agrado este one-shot de Inuyasha y Kagome, y con la aparición de la señorita Kikyo y de la reencarnación de Inuyasha, el joven Umenokouji. El tema es: "La tristeza de Kagome por la pérdida de su amado y la aparición de su reencarnación como una nueva esperanza en su vida."Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y/o críticas.

Atentamente,

Amboise

**"La felicidad es la conjunción de muchas cosas. Se es más o menos feliz en la medida en que se consiguen."**

**Diana Spencer, Princesa de Gales**


End file.
